The life of Craig Donaldson
by catfish jones
Summary: This story is based on the life of Craig Donaldson from my story Total Drama Rumble. I am writing this story because Craig Tucker is my favorite South Park character, and TDI is one of my faveorite shows.


A/N: I am writing this story on the life of Craig Donaldson. One of my OC's from Total Drama Rumble. I am writing this story because Craig is my favorite character from south Park and inspired my OC.

It was a snowy day in Natrona Wyoming where the Donaldson's family were having their annual winter retreat. It was early afternoon around one thirty, and three year old Craig Donaldson was playing in the snow in the house's backyard with his three sisters; his twin, Kailee, and his older sisters Sophie and Bridgette, who were five and six years old. While their mother was busy inside preparing lunch, the kids were building forts and making snowmen. Bridgette got up from the small fort she and Sophie were working on and walked over to her little brother, who was making snowballs with Kailee.

"Hey Craig, do you want me to show you how to make a really nice snowball?" she asked in a gentle voice, noticing the snowball he had been working on was terribly lumpy, and closer resembling a squished block than anything looked up at his sister, with large, excited eyes and kneeled down beside Craig and took a handful of snow and began to roll it in her hands. When she had finished, it was a perfectly round snowball. Bridgette held it out in front of Craig's small face, watching him take it all in.

Craig picked up a handful of snow and repeated what his sister had demonstrated, rolling a snowball just like hers. "Like this?" he asked, smiling hopefully. Bridgette took the snowball and grinned. "Yeah, dude, that's perfect!" Bridgette said, before helping Craig up. Sophie came over and helped Kailee stand up too, who was having trouble due to the multiple layers of clothing her mom had forced on her. "Come on Kailee," Sophie said.

She quickly made two snowballs, and handed one to Kailee. Bridgette grinned and did the same, handing one of her snowballs to Craig. The two younger kids stared curiously at their older sisters, who were shooting each other secretive looks while their eyes darted around. Sophie wanted to throw her snowball at Bridgette, but she knew her older sister would probably dodge it so instead she gently tossed hers at Craig, making sure there wasn't enough force behind it to hurt him. Plop! The small ball of snow landed harmlessly on the center of little Craig's parka. His eyes widened with surprise and slight confusion at what had just happened.

He looked at Sophie, then threw his. It hit her in the leg. Sophie smiled. " Good job Craig!" She said. But her smile disappeared when she felt a snowball hit her back. She turned around to see Bridgette smugging while tossing another snowball up and down in her hand. Sophie smiled evilly, then tossed a snowball at Bridgette.

Kailee now wanted to be a part of the snowball fight now too, and threw hers at Craig, hitting him in the arm.

Bridgette threw another snowball with force at Sophie, but she ducked and the ball of snow and hard ice swished over Sophies head and hit little Craig in the side of the head. Bridgette and Sophie gasped and ran over to Craig.

"Craig I am so sorry are you okay?" Bridgette asked hugging him. Craig had tears in his eyes, but it wasn't that he was hurting real bad, he was more scared than anything else.

"Oh don't worry Craig, I'll make the boo-boo go away." Bridgette said kissing the small bump on Craig's head. "Do you feel better now?"

Craig still sniffled and had tears in his eyes, but he nodded and hugged his oldest sister.

Just then, their mother appeared on the porch. "Kids time for lunch!" She called.

"Coming Mom!" Bridgette called back.

The four made their way up the steps and onto the porch then headed into the house.

When they got inside there were four peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches with two cups and two bottles of milk. Their mom helped Kailee and Craig out of their big coats and picked Craig up in one hand and Kailee in the other, then set them in their high chairs. It was then, she had noticed the fading bump on Craig's head. She gasped.

"Craig, what happened to you?" She said frantically picking him up to inspect the bump. Bridgette gulped and put her sandwich down.

"Um, it was kind of my fault." She said nervously, and quietly fearing she would be in trouble.

"What happened?" Her Mom asked.

"Well, I threw a snowball at Sophie, but she ducked, and Craig was behind her." Bridgette said looking at her feet.

Their Mom sighed, but smiled. "Bridgette, I'm not because it was an accident, and you told the truth, but try to be more careful next time."

"I will mommy." Bridgette said. She sat down and continued eating, while there Mom put a small bandage on Craig's head, then set him back into his high chair.

Fifteen minutes later all four kids were done eating lunch, but as usual, Craig and Kailee had left a big mess on their sides of the table.

Their Mom cleaned up the mess and picked the twins up and carried them into the living room, as their Dad walked inside the house.

"Hey everyone." He said as he walked in.

"Hey dear, how was it helping Mr. Bowen move wood?" Their Mom asked.

"Really cold, but coming back to see all of you really makes me feel better." He said as Bridgette and Sophie ran into the room.

"Daddy!" They squeeled as he kneeled down to give them each a hug and kiss.

"Hey girls, how are Daddy's three little princess's?" He asked as he took Kailee from their mom.

"We made a lot of snowmen today!" Sophie said.

"Wanna come see them?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh Bridge, give Daddy a little time to rest then he'll come outside and even help you make another one." He said.

"Okay!" Bridgette said excitedly while beaming.

After Bridgette and Sophie left the room, their Dad stood back up and handed Kailee to their Mom, and took Craig in his arms.

"And how's my main man doing?" He asked as he held his hand for a high five. Craig gave him one. His Mom laughed.

"Just our little thing." Their dad said. Their Mom rolled her eyes smiling and then left the room with Kailee. Their Dad sat down in the big red recliner chair and began to read a newspaper he had found outside as Craig fell asleep in his arms.

He sighed.

"I hope Geoff is getting all the recorders that come to our house back home." He said.

(Back in San Diego)

Six year old Geoff Adler was collecting the newspapers like Mr. Donaldson had asked, but not putting them in a safe place. Instead, he was throwing each one away in the garbage can.

(Back in Natrona)

"I'm probably never going to see those papers." Craig's Dad sighed as he began to rock Craig gently. "Cant wait to get home."

(Later on that evening)

When Craig had woken up, it was about four thirty, and Bridgette and Sophie were outside with their Dad making a large snowmen that towered over all the smaller snowmen Craig and his sisters had made earlier.

His mother then came into the room. "Hi Craig." She said picking him up and kissing him on the cheek.

She carried him into the living room and set him next to Kailee in a play pin that was in the living room and put "The Little Engine That Could" the VCR for them. It was their favorite movie.

Craig and Kailee sat and laughed at the silly clown in the movie named Rollo. Especially when something funny happened to him, such as when he fell into the coal truck.

Craig and Kailee also loved the films song, "Nothing Can Stop Us Now."

Finally, at the end of the short little thirty minute movie, Craig and Kailee cheered, when Tillie, The Little Engine That Could, finally made it to the other side of the mountain and got the toys to the children in the town.

"Can we watch it again? Please Mommy Please?" Craig and Kailee both pleaded.

Their Mom laughed and rewinded the movie to the beginning for Craig and Kailee to watch again.

"Yay!" They cheered.

After watching the movie again, Bridgette, Sophie and their dad had come inside for dinner.

"So, how did the snowman come along?" Craig's mom asked as she spread food, plates and silverware onto the table.

"It's about as big as Daddy!" Sophie said excitedly.

"My." Their Mom said. "Must've taken you quite a while to make it."

"It did." Their dad said. "We worked harder on that snowman than I did helping Mr. Bowen move wood."

Their Mom laughed. "Well everyone, go on and eat." She said.

Craig and his Dad both had meatloaf and a baked potato, (Well, a small portion for Craig) And Kailee, Bridgette, Sophie and their Mom had a salad. (A small portion for Kailee)

"Mommy, how many more days do we get to stay here?" Sophie asked.

"Two more Days sweetie." Their Mom said.

"Oh." Sophie sighed looking down at her feet.

"Don't want to leave?" Their Mom asked. Sophie nodded.

Her Mom knelt down beside her. "I know Sophie, but we do come down here every year."

Sophie nodded. "I know. But I just don't like leaving."

"Neither do I dear." Her Mom said hugging her.

The sun was starting to go down and the Donaldson's were all in the living room, with the fire place roaring and crackling.

Sophie and Bridgette lay on the floor coloring in coloring books, their dad was reclining in the chair reading more of the Natrona news paper, and their mom was sitting on the couch with Kailee and in one arm and Craig in the other. They were both sleeping soundly.

Their mom then stood. up. "I'll be right back," She said. "I'm taking the little ones to bed."

When she got to their room, she tucked Kailee into her crib, then Craig into his. She gave them both kisses, then went back to the living room.


End file.
